The Guy with the Dragon Tattoo
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Fletch finally gets released from the Mental Ward. However, trying to adjust to the changes is not as easy as it seems. He thinks no one understands him until he meets Tyne, a girl who is crazier then he is, and a little girl named, Taya. When life gets tough for him, he soon learns the meaning of the word "family"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The boy that time forgot

It was a clear, autumn day. It was one of the few days 26-year-old, Fletcher Itsugia Kurosaki, was able to spend outside of the walls of the North Chuggington Mental Hospital. He sat underneath one of the old oak trees staring into a puddle onto the ground. A black haired man approached him. The man was muscular in build with light skin, scars on the back of his hands, and scars on his nose. His light brown eyes locked with Fletch's. "well good news, since you've been behaving well their going to let you go." Fletch just gave a silent nod. Fletch gets up from the bench. He tucks his hands into the pocket of his dark blue jeans. The man rubbed Fletch's back gently. "come on let's head back to the hospital. You'll need to get your things." Fletch slowly followed after the men. "Zack I really don't want to head back there. I know those nurses will strap me back down on the bed again." Zack takes his hand. "you worry too much Fletch. It'll be quick I promise." Fletch's room was just down the hall. Fletch quickly ran into his room. All of his things were packed into a green duffle bag. Fletch grabbed it in one swift movement. He ran back out of his room. "okay I'm ready to go." Zack nodded.

Zack's truck sat outside. Fletch tossed his bag into the back. He buckled himself in. "I'm so happy to have you home." Murmured Zack as he got in. He started the truck up. "I'm glad to be out of that shithole. The fucking doctors are quacks." Grumbled Fletch. He kept his gaze out the window. Zack shook his head. He looked behind him as he reversed out of the parking space. Zack lived a good six hours away from the hospital. His house stood in a quiet little neighborhood. One of the neighbors eyed Zack's truck as it pulled into the driveway. Fletch got out of the truck. He slammed the door. The neighbor shook his head and muttered: "the fucking crazy Indian is back" underneath his breathe. Fletch grabbed his bag out of the back. "if you slam my fucking door again I'll knock your ass out." Snapped Zack lightly. He unlocked the front door to his house. Fletch pushed past him. He wanted to be out of the prying eyes of any poor sap who happened to be watching. Zack lived in a two-bedroom house by himself. He had decided to take Fletch under his wing. Fletch retreated down the hall to his room. He had his old guitar sitting on the bed followed by, all of his old music books. He smiled. He picked up the guitar. "hello beautiful. Long time no see eh?" he mused. He put the guitar back down on his bed gently. Fletch sat by his guitar. He picked it up again this time he put it in his lap. His fingers gently brushed the strings. Zack walked up the steps. He leaned on the doorway to Fletch's room. "I'll get you a new notebook later so you can start writing songs again." Fletch looked at him. He nodded. He then returned his attention to his guitar.

Later that evening, Zack started on dinner. Fletch trotted down the stairs, going down two at a time. "I'm going out." Zack looked up from the pan. "Okay try to stay out of trouble." Fletch slammed the front door shut. He began his jog along the sidewalk. He could feel the neighbors staring at him. Their gaze burning a hole through his back. Fletch jogged all the way to the local park. The park was rather quiet this time of day. He stuck to one of the paths that ran around the park. Jogging gave Fletch a chance to be alone with his thoughts. It was the only way his parkour skills were going to stay sharp. He ran head first into a calico haired female. "watch where the hell you're going genius!" she snapped. Fletch got to his feet. "me? I'm not the one that ran into me your dolt!" he snapped back. The female eyed him. "what you're not going to help me up?" she asked. Fletch just shook his head. He helped the female to her feet. She then dusted herself off. "the names' Tyne by the way." Fletch shook her hand. "Fletcher." She cracked a grin. "so where you headin' handsome?" she questioned running a hand across her shoulder. His hand touched hers. He removed her hand from his shoulder. "nowhere. I'm just stretching my legs. I don't think you've noticed but I've just gotten out of hell." Tyne purred a bit. "well welcome to the world of the living, Fletch." She eyed him more. She squared him up. "well I better get going. It was nice meeting you." She said as she trotted off. "what a strange woman." He muttered under his breathe. "what kind of women makes a move on the first day?"

Fletch did a circuit around the park before heading home. He got two steps into the doorway. "I'm home Zack!" he yelled. Zack looked up from his laptop. "your dinner is in the fridge. Once you're done eating I want you to get some rest. I need you for shift tomorrow." Fletch pulled his dinner out of the fridge. He sat down at the table to eat. "can't you give me a week off or sometin?" groaned Fletch. "No Fletcher, I really need you tomorrow. The highway over the projects is nearly complete." Fletch looked up from his dinner. "why are we building so close to a ghetto neighborhood?" Zack shrugged. "the city wants a better way of getting through that area. Apparently the death tolls are on the rise again." Fletch nodded. "yeah sure send Chuggington's only construction team out to the ghetto." He finished his dinner. "night Zack." He murmured. He got a low "Night" as a reply. Fletch headed upstairs to his room again. He really wasn't happy about going to work the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: a mother who struggles

A black BMW pulled outside of Chuggington High School. The door opened slowly revealing a brown haired woman. She looked at the front door and sighed. Calley had received word that her son, Calem was in trouble again. This time over a fight that had broken out in the hallways. She just shook her head in disbelief before walking inside. Calem sat in the SRO office with his hands in cuffs. He heard his mother walk in. She looked at him. "Calem Hakubi-Hernandez what the hell am I going to do with you?" she asked. Calem just shrugged. He avoided making eye contact with her. Officer Daniel shook her hand gently. "Your son here got into a fight with two other students. I guess it was some sort of confrontation." Calem's head shot up. "He was talking shit about my friend! I only wanted to show the guy who's boss!" Calley slapped the back of her son's head. "So I had to restrain your son." Calley nodded. "The principal has decided to suspend him for three months." Calley sighs. "I understand officer." Daniel uncuffed Calem. He escorted the both of them to Calley's car. "Maybe during those three months you can learn to be a decent human being." Calem said nothing. He kept his gaze focused on the windshield. Calley got in on the driver's side. She tapped the wheel with her hand gently. She looked at Calem. Calem didn't say a word to her nor did he really look at her. "I'm not mad Calem, I'm just disappointed. You're an intelligent young man like your father. I don't know why you get into fights." she whispered. She got a low grunt as a response. Calley started up the car. Calley was a single mom with two kids. 14 year old, Liam is a polar-opposite to his brother, Calem. Liam was born deaf. He needed a lot of care which stretched Calley somewhat thin. Calem was the problem child of the family. He would stay out late with his friends, got into fights, and is a member of a gang. Calley loved Calem dearly but wished he had more respect for himself. Her family lived in the rough side of Chuggington. She opened the front door letting Calem walk in first. He marched upstairs avoiding Liam. Liam signed at his mother. "Did he get in trouble again?" Calley gave a small nod of her head. She sat down next to Liam. He cuddled up to her. "What for?" Calley signed back to him. "He got into a fight." Liam hugged his mom.

Calley stayed home for about an hour. She then grabbed her keys. She signed to Liam that she was going to work. Calley worked for the local fire department. She parked outside of the fire house. Her superior, Fire Captain Morrison was standing outside. "Hernandez." he addressed. She saluted him. "Sir." He looked down at his clipboard. "You're needed at the construction sight. They'll need someone to make sure things don't catch fire in The Projects." she nodded. "I'll get my things." He touches her shoulder. "You'll be gone for a week." she gulped. "I take it I'll have to move my kids then." He nods at her. Calley walks inside. She grabs her gear off of the wall. She then tosses it into the back of the fire engine. She then puts two fingers to her mouth and whistles. An australian shepard came bolting around the corner. It jumps up into the seat with her. Calley smiles climbing inside. She starts the fire engine up before pulling away from the station.

The Projects was about a four hour drive from the Fire Station. Calley hated visiting the Projects more than anything. She feared getting shot up or worse. She spotted the Chuggineers equipment near an unfinished bridge. She blew the horn at them. Zack looked up. "Looks like back is up here." he commented. He waved Calley over. Calley parked behind Zack's truck. She got out of the fire engine. "Hey guys." she greeted. "Morning Calley. I'm glad you were able to join us. We'll need someone to keep the debris and dust down." Calley nodded. "Wait...wasn't Calley apart of Chug Patrol?" asked Fletch. " was...I left on my own accord." she replied. She put on her helmet. "Right well I'm going to do my checks around the site." she pulled out a clipboard out from under her coat. Zack turned back to his crewmates. "Our fourth member is suppose to be showing up anytime now." Zack looked at his phone. "She's running late apparently." Fletch leaned on his shovel. "With the traffic here I can believe it." The two of them looked up upon hearing a small charger pull up. It was dark red with a black pinstripe going across the top of the hood. A ginger haired lady got out of the car. Fletch gasped. It was the same women he had run into at the park. "Sorry I'm late guys." Zack cracked a grin. "It's no problem really. Guys I want you to meet Tyne Mykayia." She waved at them. "So what will I be blowing up today?" she questioned. "Nothing at the moment. However you can help us shift some of the debri around." She nodded. The four of them got to work. Tyne smiled at Fletch. "Thought I would never cross paths with you again." she mused. "Me neither." Fletch avoided eye contact with her. "You always this quiet?" she asked. "Not really. Just never had anyone who was interested in what came out of my mouth." she smirked slightly. "Let's play 20 questions then. I'll ask you 20 questions then you ask me 20 questions. Plain and simple." Fletch just nodded.

The two worked in silence for a bit longer. Tyne then stopped shoveling some of the fallen trash away. "Question one: how long have you been working for Zack?" she questioned. Fletch paused. "About six years. Then I wound up in some quack hospital for a couple of years. I just barely started work again." She put her shovel against the wall. "Okay that leads into question two: how did you end up there." Fletch sighed. "Look it's none of your business okay? I don't want to talk about." She lifted up her hands in defeat. "Fair enough. Next question, what are your hobbies?" Fletch turned around to face her. He saw that she had on her red visor. "Composing music, playing my guitar, that sort of stuff. Sometimes I go out on runs." She nods. "Alright Question Four: Are you in a relationship?" he eyed her. He just went back to shoveling mud out of the old building. "I'll take that as a no comment." He sighed. "Look I'm just going to concentrate on my work some more. I'll answer the rest of your questions later."

The streets of Chuggington soon broke out into nightlife. Calley climbed back into the fire engine. Zack tapped on her window. She rolled down her window slowly. "Hey since you'll be staying with us this week, why don't you stay at my place?" he suggested. "I don't see why not. I have to go back and get my kids though." He nods. "Alright just be careful." She smiled at him. "Always am." she rolled the window back up before starting the engine up. She backed out of her parking space. Zack watched her roll away. Liam felt the faint vibration coming from the front door. He looked up from his book to see his mom coming in from the outside. He put his book down on the couch. She signed. "Liam, honey go and get your older brother for me." He nodded. He headed upstairs. Calem was still laying on his bed. Liam opened the door slowly. He poked his head in. Calem glanced up. Liam signed. "Mom wants you downstairs." Calem got out of bed. He followed his brother downstairs. "Hey mom." he greeted softly. "Boys we're going to have to stay with Zack for a week. I'm needed at the construction site." Calem gulped. "What? Why are you needed?" he questioned. "They want me to make sure things don't go south as they fix up the Projects. It'll be fun for you and your brother to get out more." Calem just eyed her shaking his head. "But this is The Projects we're talking about. That's gang territory." Calley touched his shoulder gently. 'We'll be okay." she kissed his cheek. "Now go and get your things we're leaving now."

Fletch felt hot water splash across the top of his shoulders. He relaxed slowly. He scrubbed his skin free of dirt. The hot water helped his muscles unwind from today's job. He leaned against the shower wall. _Tyne sure is a strange women._ He thought. _She kind of gets to close for comfort._ He turned the water off before stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off. He walked across the hall into his room. He put on his usual dark grey tank top and black shorts. He headed downstairs to find Zack on the couch going over a few blueprints. He typed up the notes into his laptop. "Your dinner's in the fridge. I wasn't sure if you were going to sleep after taking your shower." Fletch sat on the recliner. "No I just needed to relax. I'll eat in a little bit." Zack put his laptop on top of the glass table. "Calley should be by soon. I've got the guest room set up for her." Fletch nodded. Zack turned on the TV. He changed the channel to the local news. There was a story going on about a local man who had been arrested and charged for drug possession. He also had a meth lab in his own house. Sadly this was the same house that he was sharing with his two kids. One of his kids, 9 year old Taya Tsukiyama was being put into the foster care system. "Parents these days don't know how to take care of their kids." growled Zack. "this man should have his head on a fucking pike." He leaned back on the couch. Fletch saddened a little bit. He felt bad for the poor kid. "I hope her foster parents treat her with kindness." he whispered. Fletch continued watching TV for awhile up until Calley knocked on the door. Zack got up. He let her into the house. "Evening Calley." he stepped aside to let her in. Calley smiled at him. "I hope you didn't mind if my sons bunked with me too." Zack just smiled at her. "It's no problem really. I have the guest room all sorted for you." Calem stood looking around the house. It was different from the three bedroom flat that he was used to staying in. Zack's house was much nicer. Calley followed Zack upstairs. The guest bedroom was right next to Fletch's room. "This will do nicely Zack." whispered Calley. The room was big enough for the three to sleep in. Liam found his spot. He began to unpack his week's worth of stuff.


End file.
